Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 3 & 1 \\ 5 & 2 & 2\end{array}\right]$ $ v = \left[\begin{array}{r}3 \\ 3 \\ 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A v$ ?
Answer: Because $ A$ has dimensions $(2\times3)$ and $ v$ has dimensions $(3\times1)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times1)$ $ A v = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{5} & {3} & {1} \\ {5} & {2} & {2}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {3} \\ {0}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{r}? \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ A$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ v$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ A$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ A$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{5}\cdot{3}+{3}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{0} \\ ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ A$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ v$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{5}\cdot{3}+{3}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{0} \\ {5}\cdot{3}+{2}\cdot{3}+{2}\cdot{0}\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}{5}\cdot{3}+{3}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{0} \\ {5}\cdot{3}+{2}\cdot{3}+{2}\cdot{0}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{r}24 \\ 21\end{array}\right] $